Many applications use power converters that lower voltage. For example, in server rooms with rack-mounted server blades, power may be distributed as a direct current (DC) voltage to each rack, and then utilized by the server blades within each rack. However, as server capability increases, so too does power consumption. In order to provide greater power as server capability increases, in some cases the industry increases the DC distribution voltage used to distribute power to each rack (e.g., from 12 Volts DC (VDC) to 48 VDC) such that more power can be delivered at lower current, in some cases on the pre-existing infrastructure. The increase in DC distribution voltage thus results in the need for additional high efficiency power converters to again lower the supply voltage (e.g., lowering the 48 VDC down to 12 VDC) prior to supplying the power to the server blades within each rack, or at each rack unit or set of rack units. The specification is directed to example power converters that can be used for these and other purposes (e.g., automotive uses).